Inevitable
by Winly Elric
Summary: que sucedio entre el final del anime y la pelicula? esta es mi version , un poco triste al comienzo pero con un final muy feliz.
1. inevitable

Inevitable

Estaba seguro de lo que le esperaba atrás de esa puerta, sabia que seria la ultima vez que pisaría central, era algo que ya sabia que sucedería, incluso antes de atacar al ex fürher, sabia las consecuencias de sus actos, pero lo hizo por su propia integridad y para salvar a las personas que mas quería, solo las quería proteger pero eso nunca lo entenderían los nuevos jefes de Amestris, estaba inseguro de abrir esa puerta, pues detrás de esta se encontraba su perdición, temía por el castigo que recibiría, lo mínimo sería la destitución de su actual cargo y una degradación pero si lo consideraban lo suficientemente grave seria condenado a muerte, y esto era mucho peor, no le temía a la muerte, pues ya había estado frente a esta muchas veces, lo que realmente temía era alejarse de ella, dejarla de ver seria una tortura, no tendría a quien molestar con esa pesadas bromas, que el único propósito que tenían era sacarle un sonrisa, pero lo que más se recriminaba era no haber pasado más tiempo con ella, había sido muy tonto al no darse cuenta que ella era a la que había estado buscando, pero no se dio cuenta hasta cuando ya era demasiado tarde, había estado frente suyo tantos años pero nunca se dio cuenta, pero ahora era hora de conocer su futuro, sabia que esto truncaría sus sueños y anhelos, pero era su responsabilidad y afrontaría lo que sea, solo por proteger a todos sus amigos y especialmente a ella. Entonces hizo lo inminente y abrió la puerta de la oficina del general Haruko, este lo había mandado a llamar al instante que llegó a su oficina.

Por lo visto ya se encuentra mucho mejor, no es así Mustang? – dijo se una manera despectiva.

Claro, aunque me tomó mucho mas tiempo del previsto – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Pero si pasó todo el tiempo bajo los cuidados de su teniente favorita, obviamente se tomó mas tiempo de lo previsto, sabiendo que las relaciones entre personal están totalmente prohibidas…. – empezó pero fue cortado rapidamente por Roy

Le informo que la relación que mantengo con la teniente es meramente profesional – dijo con voz seria, sin inmutarse

Pues no lo parece, pero bueno ese no es el punto de esta reunión – dijo con burla – el punto aquí es discutir su castigo por semejante agravio contra Amestris.

Entonces proceda, ya sabe que yo voy a responder a mis acciones aunque estas hayan sido a favor de todos, aunque no me voy a molestar en explicar porque hice lo que hice, porque se que usted no me va a creer. – finalizó Roy

Bueno, entonces empecemos. –dijo mirándolo firmemente – como todos saben, su meta era llegar a ser führer, así que le voy a dar una segunda oportunidad, para convertirse en lo que tanto quiere, pero obviamente que para lograrlo va a tener que sacrificar algunas carreras, para poder ocultar su culpa – dijo mirándolo y continuo hablando – Sé que esto le puede sonar a corrupción, pero no lo es. Bueno como las investigaciones lo demuestran, usted no estuvo solo el día del ataque, sino la teniente Hawkeye también estuvo ahí, de hecho, ella fue la que lo rescató cuando lo vio inconsciente fuera de la casa en llamas, comprende? – dijo maliciosamente mirándolo directamente.

No comprendo muy bien, que tiene que hacer la teniente con este problema – respondió Roy

No ve lo que es obvio, si la culpa a ella, ella será despedida inmediatamente y usted saldrá bien librado de todo este problema, si dice que ella lo llevó a atacar al fÜhrer, entonces ella, será la culpable de todo, pero si decide ser el héroe de su teniente y salvarla, no diga nada, pero absténgase … - estaba hablando hasta que Roy lo interrumpió

Como cree que podría aceptar algo así! Ella solo cumplía ordenes mías, incluso pudo escapar pero fue tan leal, que volvió, para rescatare, si no lo hubiera hecho hubiese muerto, ella me salvo la vida, como cree que podría culparla y arruinar su carrera como militar – dijo decididamente.

Muy tierno de su parte, pero como veo prefiere dárselas de héroe, no me molestara darle un castigo que podría incluir un viaje sin retorno a la muerte – dijo tratando de humillarlo – ve Mustang, por eso no le creo cuando me dice que no tiene ninguna relación con la teniente, y sabe que eso se sumaria a su larga lista de crímenes.

Yo ya le explique y no tengo porque repetir lo respectivo a la teniente, así que no lo repetiré – dijo desafiante.

A estas alturas todavía se atreve a desafiarme, usted si que quiere morir – dijo con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro – ahora me corresponde comunicarle la decisión respecto a su castigo- ya que no quiere salvarse, le tendré que anunciar lo que se quedo acordado. Bueno usted será degradado a cabo y será enviado al cuartel del norte, y por si fuera poco, todos sus subordinados serán transferidos a otras brigadas y especialmente Hawkeye, la cual será enviada a mi oficina, como mi asistente personal- dijo con una voz de burla y resaltando especialmente esto ultimo.

Este bien, cumpliré con eso, pero le aviso que esta no será la última vez que me vea aquí en central, le aseguro que dentro de poco me tendrá cerca nuevamente – contesto con reproche en la voz.

Pues le comunico que eso será imposible, ya he arreglado que se quede para siempre ahí, ahora retírese de mi oficina, supongo que tiene mucho que empacar mucho, jaja ….. hasta la próxima Mustang – dijo mordazmente.

Roy se marcho sin decir nada, estaba furioso, pero no podía decir nada, ahora lo mas difícil que tendría que decir era decirle a sus amigos lo que sucedería, lo peor seria decírselo a ella, no sabia como se lo diría, no quería apartarse de su lado, pero esto era inevitable, seria la ultima vez que la vería? – se preguntaba mientras iba a su oficina, todavía con esos pensamientos abrió la puerta de esta, este era el mejor momento para decírselos, mientras mas rápido mejor, además todos ya deberían de haber llegado, debía de aprovechar este momento para decirles, era difícil pero lo tenia que hace. Pero no sabia lo que le esperaba detrás de esa puerta.

First chapter

……….

Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que este bien, pues aun soy una novata escribiendo fics, espero que les guste, en el próximo capitulo va a haber mas drama, jejeje y llanto.

Espero algunos reviews para que me den ánimos de seguir escribiendo.

El próximo capitulo: " la despedida "


	2. Adios !

La despedida

Al abrir la puerta vio a todos sus amigos saludándolo muy efusivamente, estaba confundido, estas eran sus ultimas horas en esa oficina, la que le traía muchos recuerdos, pero al parecer ellos aun no se enteraban de nada, y hasta lo felicitaban y le preguntaban de un supuesto ascenso, si solamente supieran lo que verdaderamente sucedería dentro de algunas horas, pero alguien faltaba ahí, era obvio, esa oficina sin la presencia de Riza no era la misma, y hasta sonrió un poco al pensar eso, de verdad estaba enamorado de ella, le encantaría que Maes estuviera ahí para verlo y burlarse de el, al fin y al cabo, él tenia razón, si la quería solo que no lo aceptaba o mejor dicho era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, no se había percatado que ese sentimiento estaba ahí, ya mucho antes de lo imaginado. Ahora solo tenia que despedirse de todos, que duro era pensar eso, seria mas difícil de lo pensado y lo peor era despedirse de ella, ahora era el momento indicado, se lo diría primero a ellos y luego se lo comunicaría a ella, prefría hacerlo personalmente.

cálmense, por favor, les tengo que decir algo – dijo Roy

no me diga que lo ascendieron – pregunto Havoc – de seguro es eso, por eso lleva esa cara de incredulidad.

No – dijo tajantemente Roy – los que les tengo que decir es todo lo contrario.

Nadie dijo nada, todos miraban expectantes a lo que diría.

bueno, desde mañana habrá unos cambios……… mañana a todos ustedes se les asignará un nuevo superior.

Eso no puede ser, pero nosotros no queremos que eso suceda, nosotros queremos seguir trabajando para usted – dijo Fuery

Esto no tiene que ver con mis decisiones, esto ya fue decidido, y no puedo hacer nada, además mañana……. Seré trasladado al cuartel del norte y me... degradaran a cabo – finalizo Roy mirándolos tristemente, y luego de un pequeño silencio incomodo les dijo – ahora, les pido que no le digan nada a la teniente Hawkeye, ahora tenemos que terminar este ultimo papeleo, antes de que llegue la teniente y nos dispare a todos. dijo son una efímera sonrisa en los labios, tratando de mitigar la tristeza que le causaba despedirse de todo ellos.

Nadie dijo nada mas, todos trabajaban como nunca.

Minutos después la teniente Hawkeye entra por la puerta, y los ve a todos trabajando, todos excepto Roy que miraba la oficina con nostalgia, como si nunca la volverían a ver, hasta que se dio cuenta de su presencia y la miró y le sonrió. Estaba muy extraño, él no sonreía axial nunca, tenia un presentimiento muy malo de todo esto, primero pensó que todos trabajaban así, para poder impresionarlo pues era el primer día que se incorporaba después de una larga recuperación, pero luego el ambiente de esa oficina no era le que esperaba, sino era uno triste, hasta que recordó algo que su abuelo, el general Grumman, el le quiso decir algo con respecto a Roy, pero se quedó callado, no le dijo nada.

Se puede saber que sucede aquí?-. pregunto Riza

No sucede nada teniente –dijo Roy mirándola directamente

Nadie dijo nada, Riza solo se sentó en su silla, con ese extraño presentimiento que por alguna razón la apenaban.

Las horas pasaron en un sepulcral silencio y ya todos se estaban alistando para irse, todos con una mirada de tristeza. Al momento de irse, todos se acercaron al escritorio de Roy a despedirse de él.

Fue un placer trabajar con usted, aquí lo estaremos esperando para cuando vuelva – dijo Havoc dándole la mano – no se olvide que aquí nosotros siempre estaremos a su lado para llevarlo a la cima.

Aquí lo esperaremos, va a ver que pronto estará aquí nuevamente, lo que le sucedió fue injusto, va a ver que volverá, mas pronto de lo esperado – dijo Breda sonriéndole.

Hasta ese momento Riza no había dicho nada, pero lo que habían dicho, simplemente confirmo la peor de sus sospechas. Pero pensó que no le había dicho nada, porque ella también iría a otro cuartel, esto la tranquilizó un poco pero no sabía el error que cometía.

Buena suerte coronel, no se preocupe que desde aquí nosotros buscaremos la forma de traerlo de vuelta – dijo Fuery tristemente

Bueno, supongo que esta es la despedida, pero solo será por un tiempo, no será definitiva – aclaró Falman.

Les agradezco todo esto pero…. creo que no me verán por un buen tiempo.- dijo mirándolos. Dentro de unas horas yo podría ser el subordinado de cualquiera de ustedes- dijo medio en broma.

Hasta pronto –dijeron todos al unísono

Todos miraron tristemente a Riza, como queriendo decirle algo a ella también, pero solo se despidieron como de costumbre, esto la extraño bastante, pero no dijo nada, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Roy que era lo que sucedía pero el se le adelantó y la llamó, ese presentimiento que tenia desde comienzos del día, estaba haciendo estragos en ella, no la dejaba concentrarse, y por lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros, por lo visto Roy se iba a alguna parte, eso la impacto, pero como siempre ella iría con el a todas partes, y lo ayudaría a llegar a la cima, pero la voz con la que la había llamada era extraña en el, no era común en el.

Teniente…. desde mañana…. Habrán unos cambios en central – dijo casi susurrando

Entonces mis sospechas estaban en lo correcto – dijo ella con un tono algo incomodo en la voz

Entonces solo le debo de informar que mañana seré trasladado al cuartel del norte.

Y a que hora partimos al cuartel del norte?- preguntó como si fuera algo obvio

Solo…….. fui yo asignado a ese cuartel…… me temo que usted se debe de quedar aquí en central…. Además …

Pero yo estoy asignada a su protección, yo le prometí que lo protegería y no pienso romper esa promesa. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con alguien para que también me trasladern….…. – interrumpió ella, pero no pudo terminar lo que tenia pensado decir, ya que Roy la abrazo y no la dejó acabar.

Shh….no digas nada, te prohíbo que lo hagas, esta bien? ….. Por favor, prométeme eso antes de que me vaya. Sino no podré estar seguro que estas bien…. – dijo Roy tiernamente

Ella solo asintió, mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, no podía decir nada, solo quería que ese momento durara para siempre, sabían que no se verían en mucho tiempo, por eso ninguno dijo nada, solo permanecieron así, abrazados como si nada mas existiera.

Además también voy a ser degradado y creo que yo podría cuidarte a ti, y ser tu nuevo subordinado- dijo bromeando. - Ahora, creo que ya te tienes que ir, debes descansar, mañana será un día ajetreado, anda descansa, yo todavía tengo que terminar unos asuntos aquí. Creo que esta es mi despedida. – dijo mirando hacia el piso.

No lo creo, muy pronto va a estar de regreso y va a poder cumplir su sueño, aquí tiene muchos amigos que te van a estar esperando,…. Yo te voy a esperar, para cuando vuelvas y seas el nuevo jefe de todo y no tengas que seguir ninguna regla. – dijo sonriéndole solamente.

El no dijo nada, solo le sonrió, sabía que eso no le iba a ser posible, era casi imposible que él regrese a central, además ella corría riesgo, si él hacia algún moviendo en falso, tendría repercusiones en ella, por eso, no odia hacer nada, estaba limitado a no hacer nada, pero por su seguridad eso iba a hacer, no podía correr el riesgo de perderla a ella también, no lo permitiría.

Al cabo de unos minuto ella salio de la oficina, solo diciéndole un hasta pronto. Él se quedo mirando la puerta por la que había salido, y luego volteo para ver la oficina, esta le traía tantos recuerdos, tantas anécdotas, muchas cosas que extrañaría. Pero luego pensó y recordó que lo hizo por proteger a sus amigos y sobre todo a ella ya que era su prioridad, aunque lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, si solo hubiera pensado en la importancia de su presencia para su vida, si solo hubiera sabido entender lo que significaba verla y tenerla todos los días junto a él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aunque le hubiera gustado decirle lo que sentía pero no pudo, aunque mientras el se recuperaba y Riza lo cuidaba había dicho algo parecido pero nunca se lo confirmo aunque sospechaba que ella ya lo sabia, no podía hacerle eso a ella, no podía hacerla sufrir mas. Esa despedida había sido mas dura y difícil de que lo se había imaginado, le había dolido decirle eso, ya no la vería en mucho tiempo.

Luego de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y que su tren salía, mañana muy temprano, tenia que ir a casa, a arreglar todo, y por lo menos llevar lo indispensable para su estadía en ese frió cuartel. Luego de algunos minutos más, salio de la oficina, no sin antes darle un último vistazo, mañana comenzaría todo nuevamente, y todavía no sabia si lo soportaría o no, no estaba seguro de querer marcharse y querer dejar toda su vida aquí en central e ir a donde no tenia a nadie y donde estaría completamente solo, pero luego recordó con una sonrisa melancólica que él era el gran alquimista de fuego y que eso no lo vencería, e imagino su regreso triunfante a central, mientras regresaba por ultima vez a lo que seria su hogar, imaginaba y recordaba pequeños detalles de vida, que habían pasado casi desapercibidos en su debido tiempo, pero que ahora recordaba y extrañaba, como le gustaría volver en el tiempo, para hacer tantas cosas que le quedaron pendientes. Como decirle a Maes, que realmente lo consideraba como su mejor amigo, o decirle a Riza directamente lo importante que es para él, o simplemente decirle que la amaba, y que por ella y por su seguridad era que se iba de central sin decir nada, pero sabia que si lo hacia ella no se iba a quedar tranquila y que era capaz de mover medio mundo para que se haga justicia, pero si hacia eso ella misma se condenaría, por eso no le dijo nada, era mejor así.

…………………………..

Que tal este capitulo ¡!! Hasta aquí, hasta la próxima ¡! Espero algunos reviews, espero que les haya gustado, por lo que voy viendo, creo que a este fic solo le faltan tres capítulos como máximo, prometo subirlo cuanto antes ¡!

Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior ¡!!

Ya veran como poco a poco el fic se va a hacer mas romántico y con un final feliz ¡!! Jeje. Bye hasta la próxima.

PDT: necesito que manden algunas ideas de cómo acabarlo, no se, que quieren ¡! Que haya boda, o algo por el estilo o que acabe mientras ya están juntos nuevamente, no se, ustedes díganme. ¡!!


	3. Chapter 3

TERCER CAPITULO

Hacia no mas de unos cuantos minutos desde su llegada del cuartel central, pero le hubiera gustado no llegar nunca, esa seria la ultima vez que pasaría en ese departamento. La nostalgia lo invadía en ese momento, realmente no quería irse de ahí. Ese era su hogar, pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo único que podía hacer era, esperar a que las próximas o minutos disiparan la tristeza que tenia dentro de el. Quería olvidar todo lo que estaba dejando ahí, quería no sentirse solo, pero la soledad lo embargaba en esos momentos, iba a ir a un lugar desolado, donde no conocía a nadie.

Le encantaría retroceder el tiempo y hacer las cosas mejor, le encantaría no arrepentirse de tantas cosas, pero era inevitable, había tanto de lo que se había perdido, y ya no lo podría tener jamás, además había dejado demasiada cosas inconclusas, y eso era algo que lo molestaba mucho, él no era de la clase de personas que dejaba las cosas inconclusas, pero esta vez, aunque quisiera, no podría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

--------------------------- ------------------

Mientras él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, había alguien detrás de su puerta, pensando dos veces si tocar a su puerta o no, le tenia que dar una pésima noticia, y pensándolo bien, esa noticia seria devastadora, era mas de lo que podría soportar, luego de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Por otro lado, si no le contaba nada, seria peor que nunca se llegase a enterar, además él estaba seguro que Roy lo sabría afrontar, y que ese era el mejor momento para contarle lo sucedido a los Elric, aunque no todo eran malas noticias, también había una que estaba seguro le levantaría un poco el animo. Ya estaba decido a tocar a su puerta, y asi lo hizo sin saber lo que sucedería en unos instantes.

--------------------------------------------- 

Había escuchado a alguien tocando su puerta, pero no sabía quien seria a estas horas, además no estaba de ánimo para ninguna visita, pero, de pronto, una idea cruzo su mente. Y si ella era la que estaba detrás de esa puerta, seria peor no abrirle la puerta, estaba tentado a no abrirla, pero la posibilidad, de que fuera ella, aun por más mínima que fuera, era probable. Así que decidió abrir la puerta, aunque no vio a quien él hubiera querido encontrar, solo vio, a un nervioso mayor Armstrong, lo dejó entrar, sin saber el porque de su visita.

Buenas noches, coronel – dijo el mayor con una solemnidad poco conocida por él.

Buenas noches, mayor,- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, notando su nerviosismo, mientras lo caminaban hacia la sala – creo que comente un pequeño error – finalizo

El mayor Armstrong lo miró interrogante sin saber a lo que se refería.

es que desde hace unas horas ya no soy coronel, a si que no se moleste por el formalismo, ahora que incluso usted es mi superior. – dejo mirando hacia la nada.

………… - durante unos momentos no dijo nada hasta que logro buscar una buena respuesta a eso. – bueno, para que sepa, usted siempre va a ser nuestro coronel, tanto para mi como para sus compañeros, y esa lealtad es un legado de muchos años transmitidos en nuestra familia. Y solo es hacia las personas que realmente se lo merecen y a mi me parece que usted es uno de ellos, es una cualidad que prevalece en la familia Armstrong – dijo sonriendo un poco.

Gracias, por eso…….. – dijo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro- pero no creo que esa sea la razón de su llegada. – pregunto

Bueno, es que hace poco Sciezka me mando una carta informándome unas cuantas noticias sobre los Elric, y mi deber era informarle lo que sucedió- dijo mirando al piso, sin saber como continuar.- bueno,………. Primero le voy a dar la buena noticia- finalizo, para tomar un poco de aire.

Entonces hay una mala también- dijo esperando su respuesta, a lo que consiguió solo un asentimiento de parte del mayor. Lo que lo puso más nervioso.

La buena noticia, es que Alphonse, pudo recuperar su cuerpo finalmente, luego de todo lo que Ed tubo que superar, al final logró su meta, pero según Sciezka, algo extraño sucedió, pues… bueno, el olvido todo estos años que estuvo junto con su hermano, tratando de encontrar la piedra, incluso me dijo que tiene el cuerpo de un niño de 10 años, y que lo ultimo que recuerda es su intento fallido de transmutar a su madre.- finalizó.

Nadie dijo nada, el ambiente era un poco incomodo, el mayor Armstrong no pudo descifrar con exactitud la mirada que tenia Roy, era como una mezcla de felicidad con incertidumbre. Luego de unos minutos, Roy hablo.

Entonces Al perdió todos estos años, pero no entiendo que fue lo que Ed dio a cambio por el cuerpo de su hermano, fueron los años que pasaron juntos – se pregunto a el mismo.

Bueno,…… a eso me refería con la mala noticia……… - empezó a hablar nuevamente. – el problema es que hasta ahora Edgard no parece estar en ninguna parte, y al parecer…………. Dio su vida a cambio del cuerpo de su hermano, y……… pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido.

No puede ser cierto…. Dijo mirándolo, y hablando tratando de convencerse él mismo. – no puede ser cierto eso, Edward no pudo morir, no es posible, yo lo vi. … antes de que atacase a…. Yo lo vi, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. Dijo empezando a desesperarse.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad,…………- hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que decidió hablar. – lo siento mucho, coronel – repitió.

Roy no dijo anda, solo tenía la mirada en el piso, no quería que lo vieran, no quería que vieran las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos. No entendía nada, a caso, tener que perder a todas las personas que quería era su castigo por haber matado a tanta gente inocente. De seguro era eso, no podía ser otra cosa, era simplemente un intercambio equivalente. Pero realmente, le dolía aceptar eso. Había hecho todo eso, solo por protegerlos, y lo único que logró fue que los separaran, de todos los que lograron hacerlo feliz, nuevamente.

estoy seguro que se encuentra detrás de la puerta, Edgard no pudo haber muerto…. No…. Eso es imposible, Ed,…… no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.- dijo esto como para convencerse a si mismo. No podía hacer nada mas, que tratar de convencerse.- algún día volverá. – fue lo único que pronuncio, ya que luego volvió a mirar nuevamente hacia el vació.

Espero que sea cierto- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible- espero que tenga razón.- dijo.

Quisiera poder ver a Alphonse, de seguro debe estar muy triste- dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que el mayor Armstrong, decidió retirarse.

Creo que debo retirarme, para dejarlo descansar. Hasta mas tarde, señor.- dijo haciéndole un saludo militar.- recuerde que para todos nosotros usted siempre será nuestro superior, y haremos lo posible para que vuelva a central. Siempre será un ejemplo para todos. Ahora me retiro.

Roy solo lo miró sin saber que decirle, a caso él era tan importante para sus hombres, se preguntaba, no entendía esa lealtad que le tenían, no sabia que era lo que había hecho, para merecer eso, realmente, ellos eran los únicos amigos que tenia, y aun en especial, era la persona de su vida.

hasta luego, mayor Armstrong,- dijo acompañándolo hasta la puerta principal- cuando lo vio ya lejos, decidió cerrar la puerta, para nuevamente hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Como en unas pocas horas, había perdido tanto. Lo estaban alejando de todo lo que realmente le importaba, realmente, a él no le importaba llegar a ser el jefe de todo Amestris, lo hacia por que se lo había prometido a su amigo, y solo por eso, la verdad era que lo hacia par ano defraudar a todos los que creían en él, y en especial por una persona, a la que tenia que proteger, pero era al contrario, era ella, la que lo protegía de todo. Habían estado tanto tiempo juntos, la conocía desde que eran niños, cuando el padre de ella, su maestro, le enseñaba alquimia. Aun a esa edad, ya habían señales de un sentimiento que poco a poco creía en ellos, primero fue un amor de niños, luego dejaron de verse por un largo tiempo, cuando la volvió a ver, estaban en plena guerra, la vida de nadie estaba segura, pero ella, lo protegió de todo, y juntos salieron con vida, luego, poco a poco ambos se reconstruyeron de los horrores de la guerra, estaba había hecho pedazos sus mentes, sus almas y sus corazones, realmente estaban perdidos, especialmente él, pero ella siempre lo apoyó, siempre estuvo a su lado, igual que Maes, ellos dos, eran lo único que hacia que Roy siguiera con vida, era especial, uno era su mejor amigo, pero en esos tiempos, él, no se daba cuenta que ella era tan importante para él, aunque claro Maes siempre se lo insinuaba- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando recordó todas las veces que Maes le decía que al final él iba a terminar casado con Riza.

creo que te equivocaste amigo mió- dijo mirando el techo de sus habitación, como si este no existiera y pudiera mirar el cielo.- finalmente me di cuenta que la amaba, pero fue muy tarde, demasiado.

Creo que realmente la perdí, y esta vez es para siempre. – Pensó- no se como puedo hacer sufrir a todas las personas que están cerca de mi. Dentro de una horas se alejaría de todo, realmente este era el Adiós, ya no los vería en un buen tiempo, lo único que quería era despedirse de Riza y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Pero no podía, ya no, ahora era imposible.

Ya había perdido todo, toda esperanza que tenia de estar soñando y toda esperanza de despertar de esta pesadilla y ver a Riza en su escritorio, haciendo su trabajo como siempre, y de escuchar las quejas de Edward, se había esfumado, había perdido todo, realmente estaba sufriendo, lo hacia como nunca imagino. Esperaba que Ed siguiera con vida, mejor dicho, estaba seguro que lo seguía haciendo, estaba seguro que algún día regresaría por su hermano y por Winly, no la podía dejar solo, al fin y al cabo, estaba enamorado de ella. Recordó una vez cuando lo empezó a molestar con ella, fue tan gracioso, pero le dijo que le dijera lo que siente, no que se quedara callado, no quería que cometiera el mismo error que él.

Lo mejor era dejar de pensar de cosas tristes, e intentar dormir, era lo único que podía hacer, imaginar que de repente en sus sueños, su vida fuera mejor.

Mañana al amanecer, tendría que alejarse de su vida, y decir adiós a todo lo que amaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo acabe luego de meses de no escribir nada, realmente lo siento ¡!!!! Tuve un blokeo mental ¡!!! Tenia la historia en mi mente, pero no sabia como plasmarla en la compu ¡!!! Fue realmente frustrante ¡!!

Hasta aki va el tercer capi, luego nos vemos en el cuarto ¡!! Este si voy a tratarlo de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible ¡!!

"te volveré a ver "

Este si es sobre el punto de vista de Riza ¡!!!

Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios ¡!!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi. ¡! Es próximo será un poco mas largo, creo que este no lo es tanto.


End file.
